1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle and boom assemblies, and more particularly to a mechanism for resiliently supporting and for lifting the boom of agricultural spray vehicles, and the like. In the case of an agricultural spray vehicle, insecticides, herbicides, and fertilizers are sprayed onto the crop with the boom in a lower or working position, and an upper or clearance position is used to clear fences when making turns proximal thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has included spray vehicles of the type in which the boom is raised entirely by a mechanical force which is developed manually; and the prior art has included the raising of the boom by hydraulic power.